Is this real?
by Ale10011
Summary: What happens when heir to Hyūga Corps gets partners up with an Uchiha instead of an Uzimaki?
1. Chapter 1

**Hii! This is a new story since I'm on vacation and it's pretty boring here so yeah. Enjoy it! Please comment and stuff if you like it! I'll probably be updating a lot since there is nothing to do here :3**

 **-Is this real?-**

 **-Chapter 1**

Hinata woke up to her phone ringing. She honestly didn't want to answer, in fact that was the opposite of what she wanted to do. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and stay there. She didn't want to go to school, go to the company, go to her appointments with her body guards, she just wanted to stay in her bed and not move a muscle. Unfortunately for her her door was forced open and one of her many house keepers entered with a fresh pair of clothe and two towels.

"Good morning Hinata-sama, we have your bath running and breakfast is being prepared as we speak." She said as Hinata groaned and threw the blanket over head then off to the floor.

Her hair was in a messy bun with her bangs all over the place. She had on a white tank top and a pair of black sleeping shorts. Grabbing her phone and clothe along with the towels she made her way down the hall. Once she removed her clothe she got in the boiling water and sighed. She was still tired.

" _Why can't I just sleep in. I don't have morning classes today, I'm pretty sure I don't have anything to do at the company and I definitely don't have any appointments today."_ She thought to herself.

After her bath she quickly changed into a pair of black slacks a white button up shirt with a gray cardigan and black heels, her hair was done in a bun with her bangs evenly brushed out. She went down to the dining hall and found her father and her younger sister already eating.

"Good morning Father, Hanabi." She said taking her seat the the left of her fathers.

"Morning Hina! You look super professional where are you headed off too?" Her sister asked.

Hinata was annoyed. " _I'd like to know too._ " She thought to herself. "Father, where am I headed too? I'm pretty sure my schedule is free until my afternoon classes."

He cleared his throat. "I am heading out of the country for business. I will be gone for six months due to issues with one of our partners." He said.

Hanabi stood up. "Father your leaving for six months? What... Wait why I'm so..."

"I would leave the company in the hands of your cousin Neji, but I think it's time for Hinata to finally start learning about our Business." He said as she stood up.

"Father this isn't fair! I'm in college, I'm in school to be a doctor and your taking that away from me! Neji-nii has been waiting for a position like this for years! He has been your right hand man for many years and even majored in business just like you asked him too!" She opposed. "I will not take this way from him." She said as she crossed her arms.

Haishi grunted causing Hinata to take a seat. "No more arguing. Neji will be by your side helping and guiding you. I leave in the morning. Hinata your headed to the company to meet with Neji. There is a board meeting and your going to be announced as temporary CEO of Hyūga Corps." He said getting up and leaving the two girls.

Hinata looked away. "This cannot be happening." She whispered.

Hanabi chuckled. "Well it is. Look just tell Neji-nii to take over things and he can be the temp CEO and you can have more free time." Hanabi said. "I honestly think it's the best right now."

Hinata looked down. "I'll be back." She said getting up and heading the front door where her personal body guard Kō was waiting. "I see father has got you on special duty."

Kō nodded. He was assigned to Hinata when she was twelve. At that time he was eighteen. Since then they were together. He smiled to her. "I will start the car."

Hinata nodded and followed behind getting in the back seat. The drive was quiet and quite relaxing. When they arrived the company was filled with reporters and such all waiting for an interview with the new temporary CEO of Hyūga corps. "Milady I will take you in from the back entrance." Kō said.

Hinata nodded. "Please." Once he parked they headed into the company without anyone bothering her. Once they entered she was greeted by every staff member. After getting to the top floor she saw her cousin waiting. "Neji-nii~" she smiled running to him and giving him a hug.

Neji smiled. "Hinata your almost late." He scolded.

Kō ran up from behind. "My apologies. There were mobs of reporters and I didn't want milady to get in that mess." He bowed.

Neji smiled. "Kō no need to do that in front of me, you know that." He smiled. "Come now we have a lot to do in twenty minutes. We have to discuss the new trade with Lin Co. oh and the new adaption to Hyūga Infirmary." He said pushing Hinata into her fathers office.

She was pushed into the chair and was handed a pen and papers. She was getting overwhelmed. "Uh... Neji-nii..."

Neji stopped and looked at the overwhelmed face. "Don't worry Hina, I know you don't understand most of what I'm saying. I've got this all covered. All you have to do is sign what I tell you and I'll do the rest." He said giving her a smile.

"But this shouldn't be my job, this is your place not mine..."

"I'm fine, Uncle has already explained it to me. I too want you to understand the family business. You too are a Hyūga, even if this won't be your future job." He said pinching her cheek making it turn a rose pink color. "If you have any questions or concerns, I'll be here the whole time."

Hinata smiled. "Okay."

The board meeting ended perfectly and Hinata was named temporary CEO. After getting almost every thing fed to her in a span of one hour she felt her brain stop working. "Okay if you have anything else for me to look over please give it to my guard Kō, i will be in the office." She said as she escaped before she had a mental break.

She sat down and sighed her head was starting to throb and she just wanted a second to consume all the info she was fed. She heard light knocks on the door and entered a brunette with a tea and a couple files.

"Ms. Hyūga, here is tea that Neji said would calm you down and told me to give this to you. It is the first thing you must read before doing anything. Oh and ahem," she cleared her throat. "Drink the tea then read the file then call me, but drink the tea first then your done for the day, Kō will be waiting in the café downstairs." She said. "Those words are exactly what Neji wanted me to tell you. I am your secretary Yuki, please take care of me." She smiled and bowed.

Hinata smiled and thanked her for the tea and she left. She silently drank the tea and smiled as all her thoughts were coming together. After drinking the tea she opened the file.

There was a packet with pictures of each document she had been handed before. Each picture had a brief explanation explaining the entire document to her. She smiled and thanked Neji with all she had. She understood everything know. It wasn't that she wasn't smart, it's just that she is more familiar with medical terminology then business terminology. She was a medical student after all. After looking over the documents she signed all the ones she was told to sign and handed them to Yuki to send off and grabbed her bag. By the time she left to meet Kō it was two thirty and she had a good three hour nap waiting for her before school classes began.

When she got home she changed into her school clothe. It was a pair of blue skinny jeans a lavender and white striped shirt with her white converse. She laid in her bed and fell asleep.

Hinata was in her office at the hospital. She just had a consult about doing an 'Awake Brain Surgery'.

" _Doctor Hyūga we have someone who needs you in OR 2." A nurse said as she barged in the room._

 _Hinata stood up. "Okay I'll be there." She said as she quickly went to scrub in. Once she got there she began washing her hands and entered. "What happened, I though cardio was operating first?"_

 _"The tumor needs to be removed. We thought we could quickly wrap up the cardiovascular surgery then send her off to Neuro, but the tumor is only causing her BP to drop." He said._

 _Hinata looked up and blushed. She wasn't expecting this doctor to be on call. She had originally thought Doctor Yamanaka was going to be doing the surgery._

 _"Doctor Hyūga?" He said._

 _"I'm sorry Dr. Uzimaki, I was a little confused I thought Ino was going to be-"_

 _He chuckled. "Yeah she got sick last minute. I was briefed on the operation and the patients conditions. So can you remove the tumor?"_

 _Hinata nodded. "Of course." She said._

 _Naruto left the room along with the cardio fellow he had with him._

 _"Ready Dr. Hyūga?" The nurse asked._

 _Hinata adjusted her OPMI and got in position. "Okay, scalpel."_

Hinata woke up. She smiled and held her hands to her chest. "Oh god I need to stop dreaming of seeing him in surgery." She blushed the got up. Grabbing her bag and her lab coat she exited her home and headed to school.

Sasuke was sitting in his usual spot. Girls surrounding him and even flooding the entrance to the classroom because they unfortunately weren't in the same class he was in. He sighed and sat with his face in his book. He was annoyed by all the girls watching his every move.

"Teme! Yo teme!" He heard.

He sighed and looked up at the blonde in front of him. "what is it dobe?"

"Why are you so quiet this morning?"

"Trying to study don't don't flunk out!" He said. "I can't be you."

Naruto scowled. "I did not flunk out! I just almost flunked out but I got back up with my grades." He said poking the other then taking his seat next to him.

"Whatever, where is our prof anyway?" Sasuke groaned.

"Baa-chan, probably passed out drunk at a casino cause she lost all her mone- OW!" He screamed as a book was implanted in his face. "What the fuck?!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP NARUTO AND I DID WIN MONEY YOU LITTLE PRICK!" yelled the blonde professor. "Now if your not in my class and only in here so you can check out the brat over here LEAVE OR ILL MAKE YOU LEAVE!" she yelled causing Girls to jump up and leave giving her original students their seats back.

"Thanks Professor Tsunade." Kiba yelled as he jumped in his seat next to Hinata.

She smiled and turned to the board. "Okay dos everyone finish their report?" She asked. "And when I mean everyone, Naruto did you finish your report?"

The class laughed. "Baa-chan what the hell, and yes in fact I did. I emailed it to you this morning." He smiled a cheeky smile and held his chin high.

"Ooooh! Wow Naruto what's got you in a good mood today?" Ino yelled from her seat.

"Heheh, i get a free ramen from the ramen shop and I'm going to invite sakuraaa~" he said as Ino and other students started to laugh.

Sakura made a fist and jabbed right in Naruto's gut. "Shut up naruto and pay attention before you flunk again." She gritted her teeth.

Naruto groaned in pain. "You and Sasuke deserve EACHOTHER!" He yelled as Tsunade calmed the class down.

Class came to an end and everyone started gathering their bags. "Before i forget I posted the rotations for the hospital on the class page. Each person has a partner. And it's not someone within your group so check that out and get together." Tsunade yelled.

Ino called Sakura and Hinata over with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so happy!" She said.

Sakura looked confused. "Why is that?"

"Cause, didn't you just here Lady? We have partners and it's not someone from our group which means I have a chance to be with Sasuke!" She squealed.

Sakura laughed. "Or Naruto."

Ino scowled. "Don't jinx me."

"Honestly I'm glad lady did this. Yes I love Sasuke God knows that, but I think right now we're at a good place. When we were first put in our groups he hated me, and he wasn't afraid to show it. Now we can actually talk and he won't yell at me. So I'm glad I won't have to be one on one with him." Sakura said. "Or Naruto. Cause God knows I would kill myself."

Hinata looked down. "Hmmm." She said. "I thought she would put is with someone from our group since we already are so close."

"Look Hina if you get matched with Naruto then that's a plus for you!" Ino smiled. "Plus you and your group are close yes, but being a doctor means being able to be with anyone and adapt."

Sakura nodded. "Yep, Ino and I will be praying you and Naruto are partners."

Hinata blushed. "Thanks."

Sakura turned. "By the way I saw the news this morning, Ms. CEO."

Ino smiled. "Right how are you going to balance being CEO and a med student?"

Hinata shrugged. "Neji-nii is really helping so I mean..."

They walked to the court yard. "Yeah, speaking of which are him and Tenten together?" Ino added.

Hinata blushed. "Neji-nii and Tenten... I wish... He is so attached to his job that he barely even sees her know."

Sakura looked down. "Poor her..."

Hinata smiled. "I'm having a 'congrats on being CEO for six months Hinata party' you guys are invited." She said handing them invited.

Sakura smiled. "Yay!"

Hinata smiled. "I passed them all out to our class members but you two weren't there in the beginning so I waited."

"You actually handed one to Naruto?" Ino joked.

Hinata blushed. "Actually I asked Choji to hand it to him and Sasuke." She said.

"Hina how are you going to confront him if you can't even hand him an invite." Sakura joked.

Hinata smiled. "Hmmm, I really wanna ask him... But I'm to shy and he doesn't even like me he likes you Sakura." She said looking down.

"Believe me Hina, Naruto is blind. You just have to show him and he will see." Sakura said giving her a hug. "Look I have to go but I'll be at the party tonight so I'll see you!" She said as she ran off.

Ino smiled. "Don't worry Hina. Naruto will notice you I promise. Come on let's go shop for an outfit." She said dragging the violet blue haired to the mall.

Sasuke logged onto the class page and saw the list.

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke - Hyūga Hinata_**

 ** _Uzimaki Naruto - Yamanaka Ino_**

 ** _Haruno Sakura - Aburame Shino_**

 ** _Inuzuka Kiba - Nara Shikamaru_**

 ** _Akimichi Choji - Temari_**

Sasuke sighed and closed the window. "Well she is better than anyone else." He muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto yelled from the shower.

"Nothing, have you checked your partner yet?" He yelled.

"No who am I with?" He yelled back.

"Ino!"

"Dammit! Who did you end up with?" He yelled louder.

"The Hyūga." He said as he looked through his closet for clothe.

The shower stopped and he came out with a towel around his waist. "You got Hinata? Wow dude your so lucky. I wish we were partners."

"I'm not trading. I won't be able to work if Ino is my partner and you only want to look at her breast!" Sasuke said back.

"So you've noticed them too huh?" Naruto smirked. "But I'm not like that Hinata is my friend not some boob show!" He shot.

"Whatever, I'm not trading." He said finally pulling an outfit out. "I'm gonna change hurry so we can go." Sasuke groaned.

Hinata was downstairs greeting her friends and family members that showed up. Honestly all she wanted to do was drink and stuff. She wasn't a goody two shoes as everyone thought.

"Hinata did you get a chance to see it?" Sakura ran to her.

"The list, no, you?"

The link haired girl shook her head. "I had to run some errands." She looked down and smiled. "Hina you look hot!"

Hinata blushed. She was wearing a long skin colored long sleeve dress that fell to the floor. It was cut on the side showing her skin and showed quite the cleavage. She had on silver jewelry and her hair was in an up do bun. She looked beautiful.

"Thanks, Ino and I went shopping cause she thinks the face of Hyūga corps should be hot not dull." She smiled.

"That's Ino haha. Why isn't she here yet by the way."

"She is, she is getting ready up stairs." Hinata smiled. "And might I add you look pretty spicy yourself." Hinata smiled.

Sakura wore a long white dress that was split on the side reveling her beautiful legs. Her hair was also in an up do but it was to the side and has a beautiful ponytail.

"Oh stop it."

Soon all of her class and her guest were there and Neji was making the speech as everyone had their drinks up.

"Let's all give our strength to our Temporary CEO Hinata!" He said as everyone cheered and drank their drink.

Soon everyone was drinking, eating, talking and dancing. "YOUR MY PARTNER?!" Ino yelled as Naruto glared at her. "Sakura it's your fault I'm not Sasuke's partner!" She whined.

Ino was wearing a dark blue dress cut to right above her knee.

"I'm not that happy either you know." He added as he took a drink from the waiters tray and downing it.

Sakura smiled. "Well Shino and I are gonna be great!" She said as she tapped drinks with him.

"Same here! Choji and I are gonna kill it!" Temari smiled.

"I wonder who is Hinata's partner?" Sakura wondered.

"Oh that's easy it's Teme." Naruto said pointing to Sasuke who was just sitting with his drink.

"Not faiiiir! Hina and I can trade!" Ino yelled.

"No can do. I already tried with Sasuke but he refused."

"Wait you wanted to be her partner?" Sakura asked?

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other. "This could work." They both said.

Hinata finally made it around to her friends and smiled as they called her over.

"Hey." She waved.

"Wow Hinata you look amazing." Naruto said with a slight blush.

"Oh, thanks."

"Hinata I have to tell you something." Sasuke suddenly said.

Everyone turned. "Wow?" Naruto said. "First words of the night."

He brush past Naruto and grabbed Hinata hand. They walked to a private area. Hinata was a little confused. "Uh, sasuke?"

"We're partners and I know it doesn't say that trading partners is against the rules but I really feel like you and I could make a good team and I really would like it if you stayed my partner." He said.

Hinata smiled. "Sure, I too think we'd made a good pair. Don't worry. No matter what, I won't change partners." She said.

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter in "Is this real?" I'll update probably tomorrow but don't quote me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy, last week here in AZ, but here goes another wonderful chapter!**

 ****btw sorry if I made errors and such, I'm doing this on my phone and not a laptop so bare with me until I go home :))****

Hinata was in her passed out on her bed, she still wore the dress from the night before and was completely hungover, after plenty of drinks with her friends she was passed out drunk.

 _"No- Neji-nii I'm fine really! I can still party, I mean mingle with family and stuff don't worry about me~" she sang as she was being pulled by Neji to a table._

 _"Haha funny Hinata, stay here with Tenten while o tell the staff to start cleaning up." He said as she was forced to sit down._

 _Tenten was looking at Neji's back as he walked away. "Ah, your cousin is such a ni-"_

 _"Buzzkill I know, God I'm not even that drunk!" Hinata whined._

 _Tenten chuckled. "Hina, that's a cup your talking too, not me." She laughed turning the slight pink girl to face her._

 _Hinata blushed. "Whatever."_

Groaning she got up and found a water bottle with two tablets. She saw the note and smiled drinking the two and looking at her phone. "Shit I have rounds!" She said jumping to the shower.

After a rather fast and painful morning she was at the hospital with all the other interns minus her own partner.

"Hina your almost late-" Ino said as she handed her her scrubs and lab coat.

Quickly she changed and sat down. "Where is Chief at?" She asked.

"You didn't here. Sasuke and Sakura were chosen to be part of the elite program and were sent to another place to do their advanced training." She said. "Our partners got changed. You and me well.." She looked at Shino. "Since you and Shino were team members you got put with Naruto!" She squealed.

Hinata blushed. "Oh..."

Tsunade came in. "As you have already heard, two of your students were chosen to be in the medic squad training program. This isn't a punishment or some insult to the rest of you who weren't chosen. They had personally entered this scholarship and were granted entry due to there requirements being reached and will in fact be in a faster and more advanced pace as you all will." She said.

Naruto sighed. "They will be ahead of us right, meaning by the end of our second intern year they will already be promoted resident and on forth right?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Right, so don't show that you've been left behind, right now your all equal. I've fixed the partners so find your partner, so please find your resident and or fellow you've been assigned too, and begin your rounds." She announced as everyone paired up.

Hinata found Naruto and smiled. "Hey."

Naruto smiled. "Hey Hinata, you ready, I've already checked, were on Cardio today." He said handing her the clip board. "Dr. Shizune is waiting." He said as the two went off.

The halls were filled with interns, residents, fellows, patients, etc. they were rushing to do some type of medical case or some type of check up or surgery. Hinata and Naruto came up to Shizune and smiled as they waited for her to finish talking to one of the other fellows.

"What are you two just standing here for?! Go check on my patients, you girl, your slim, and your blondie, got it. Now slim you take my patients who were just in the OR and check their vitals and their BP's and make sure room 3021 is always stable, he was just in a code blue and I don't need another arrest!" She said handing Hinata a pile of files. She turned to Naruto. "Blondie, I need you to go check on my OR, prep it for my heart valve repair." She said as she was rushed off by another attending.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Well we signed up for it. Go prep the OR, I'll check the patients." She said as he nodded and the two headed off.

Hinata went to each patient checking their vitals, and BP levels. Finally reaching room 3021. Smiling she entered and saw an older man laying in the bed.

"Morning lil' lady. How did I get such a cute young thing as my nurse?" He said as his hands shook.

Hinata smiled. "Well Mr..." She looked down. "Mr. Dai, I see you have been going into cardiac arrest quite a few times, that must not be an easy thing for your heart, now is it?" She asked.

The older male shook his head. "I'm not one to take medication. I was a free soul up until recently." He said. "Now look at me, I'm tied up to these machines."

Hinata smiled. "Well, we have been testing your blood and have found no problems with your heart, honestly after the surgery, you should be fine, Dr. Shizune was successful in removing the excess plak." She said referring to the charts.

The elder smiled. "Then... What's wrong with me?"

"Well have to get a CT before I answer that question. Now please don't go into any type of arrest while I consult with Dr. Shizune." She smiled.

The elder nodded. "Of course."

Hinata smiled and nodded giving the nurse the chart and told her to keep watch on his BP and vitals. She called Dr. Shizune right away.

"What is it slim?" She asked.

"Doctor, all your patients have been checked and prepped. 3021 is fine and I informed him on his condition and booked a CT like you asked. I also sent in his samples to the lab, is there anything else?" She said as she leaned over the counter.

Shizune hummed. "Wow, I'm about finished with my surgery, for now go to trauma and see what you can be of help with." She said hanging up.

Hinata nodded. After grabbing a cup of coffee she headed to trauma and saw Ino and Shino. She smiled and ran to them. "Hey."

"Hina! We're so tired! Dr. Yaki has had us running up and down the ER cleaning wounds. And you? I heard you got the reaper." Ino said.

Hinata sighed. "Yep, I had to check on all of her patients. I honestly want to get my hands dirty." She whined.

"Are you the one Une sent?" A man said from the center of the ER.

"U-une?" She questioned. "Oh, Dr. Shizune, yes, please put me to work."

"Skins, shades go and check the east wing, we have a couple transfers, get them to a room and attend to their wounds." He said. Ino and Shino nodded. "You, lilac- lilac come assist with this burn." He said.

Hinata nodded running and washing her hands then putting gloves on. "What happened?"

"House fire, third-degree burns to her face and neck, we've already started started cleaning the wounds, but we have no way of checking is her airways are being effected. She hasn't had signs yet, but we're not putting that to rest." He said as one of the nurses removed the bandage.

"How long has she been here? Why hasn't she been moved to a room?" Hinata asked as she started cleaning the burns again.

"We are in the process. Right now keep cleaning her wound, once we clean her wounds we can start debridement, if her airways get effected page general ASAP." Dr. Yaki said as he went off to check on the other patients.

Hinata slowly examined the burns and cringed. "Oh man..."

The patient winced. She had been under and the medication was slowly wearing off. "A-ah..."

"I'm sorry, I'm just cleaning..." She cringed as she cleaned the burns again around her neck then changing the bandage.

"Slim!" Dr. Shizune called.

"I'll be right back, if your in any pain, please tel the nurse." She said as the nurse nodded. She walked back to Shizune and smiled. "Yes?"

"What does Haru got you doing?" She asked as Naruto ran from behind with her coffee.

"Ah, I'm treating a third-degree burn." Hinata answered.

Shizune nodded. "Hmmm, well take Blondie with you, and don't forget to keep checking the patients, you and blondie half it up." She said. "I'm gonna be in the on-call room until my open heart." She said as Hinata and Naruto nodded. "Page me only if necessary.

With that she left.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Rough day so far?" She chuckled.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but man I saw a couple cool things today, I saw Kiba, working with KIDS!" He joked.

Hinata smiled. "Peds, that's nice." She said as the nurse called her back. Ignoring Naruto she went back and saw the patient. "What's the matter..." She looked at her chart. "Melissa? Are the burns hurting worse?"

She slowly started to cough. "Her BP." The nurse said.

Hinata quickly checked her vitals. "Her airways are starting to close, page general and Dr. Taki!" She told the nurse. "Naruto, come here and help me!" Hinata said as she held the patient from moving.

The doctor came running back and checked her quickly. "General is coming right?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "I don't understand if the burns didn't affect her before, why are they barely closing her airways?"

"The burns are starting to swell even more around her trachea and it's making it hard for her to bleed, good general is here." He said.

"Haru, what happened?" She asked.

"Airways, third-degree burns, I'll leave her in your hands." He said as she nodded and left with the patient.

"Good work lilac.. And?"

"Uh..." Hinata muttered.

"Blondie..." Naruto said.

Dr. Yaki nodded. "You... Go do something. Lilac you come with me and let's go check out other ER patients."

Naruto looked at Hinata with a weird look. "Uh.. I'll go ahead and check the patients then..."

Hinata was dragged off. "I guess call me if you need me." Hinata said as she followed the doctor.

"We have a fractured bone." He said as he checked the patients leg. "Can you page ortho, I need a consult." He said as he looked at the chart.

Hinata nodded. "Right away."

Hinata made her way down to Ortho and saw Naruto. She smiled and Walked to him handing him a water bottle.

"Hey Hinata, seems like Yuki has got you busy." He said as he fixed a couple IV's. "How is patient 3021?" He asked.

Hinata sighed. "Sleeping, I saw him on the way to Ortho, have you seen Dr. Nohara?" She asked.

Naruto turned to the doctor in the hallway talking to other doctors her rank. "There."

She smiled and headed her way. "Excuse me Dr. Nohara, Dr. Yaki needs a consult." Hinata said.

She turned. "Okay I'll be there after I see a patient." She said.

Soon the day ended and Hinata was in the interns on-call room changing out of her scrubs. Sighing she stretched and grabbed her bag. About to exit the door Naruto comes rushing in. "Hina! Where are you going?!"

She looked at her watch. "I have a meeting, I'm coming in early tomorrow, are you night shift?" She asked.

He nodded. "yeah, but I came to tell you that Sakura and Sasuke are here!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "I thought they were gonna be at some other hospital." She asked. "What are they doing?"

"Sasuke, that bastard is getting to scrub in on a surgery and UUUGH!" He groaned.

"Well, in defense the two had already been in medical school way earlier than us, it's only natural the two are ahead and above us." Hinata said. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." She said grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

Hinata made it out and saw Sakura. She was attending to a patient. She was checking all her vitals and looked very interested. Sakura was a born doctor, it was her calling since day one, and Sasuke was a genius, he new he could do anything so he chose being a doctor. The two were set. Hinata joined the medical program late after changing her major a couple times. Finally she stuck with it. When she got home she showered and made it to the main house where Neji and Kō were waiting.

"Dr. Hyūga, howdy." Neji smiles.

"Hinata-hime, would you like tea?" Kō asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'm fine let's just get this meeting over with, I have early rounds tomorrow then the night shift." She said with a groan.

 ** _Sorry this made have sucked really bad, my medical vocabulary obviously sucks, but pls thanks for reading and stuff :))_**


End file.
